


Bathroom Mayhem

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Humor, No Smut, Nudity, Other, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You were taking a nice, peaceful bath when your Cosmog decided to teleport you. Where did you end up this time?
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Bathroom Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some mindless shenanigans that spawned from my chaotic brain. Hope this gives someone a giggle or two. I tagged this as M for the mention of nudity, but there is no smut here. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

A content sigh fell from your parted lips as you sink into the warm water filling your bath tub. Your muscles start to relax and unwind, your body singing in relief as you’re finally free from the cold. Steam starts to fill the bathroom, clouding up the mirror and windows from the heat. Your eyes slipped shut for a brief moment and you take a deep breath. You sit in blissful silence, allowing the warmth from the tub to work its magic on your sore body. You had a long day of training your Pokémon and it was nice to just relax.

You start to scrub your skin clean, picking out your favourite soap to lather your body with. Bubbles drift through the water, the smell of soap tickling your nose as you inhaled. You winced when your hand passed over your bicep, your fingers grazing over a sensitive patch of skin. You turn your head to inspect further, noticing a bruise forming on your arm. You tentatively poke it, hissing through cleaned teeth as the spot throbbed with pain. You must have obtained it during your intense training regime. You decided not to worry too much about it. You weren’t hurt that bad and the mark would fade within a few days.

You hear a soft noise above you, completely pulling you out of your thoughts. You look up in time to see your Cosmog drift dangerously close to the water with a gentle smile tilting its lips. You are quick to hold your hands out, making sure it didn't fall into the tub as it gently bounced off your hands. 

"Careful Cosmog" you gently chided.

You giggled softly to yourself as you watch it float around happily without a care in the world. It reminded you of a small child in so many ways. It was very attached to you and even while bathing it needed to be in the same room as you. If you locked it out it would have just cried until you opened the door. Cosmog always demanded your attention and always wanted to be by your side, no matter where you went. It could be quite a handful at times. 

You keep your eye out for Cosmog as it flitted about as you washed, continuing with your routine. As you did your mind started to drift once more. One thought in particular stuck with you and refused to go away easily.

"I wonder how Gladion is" you mused.

You hadn't seen your boyfriend for a while. The last you had seen of him was when he told you he was going to train on Ten Carat Hill. He was up there quite often. Sometimes he would ask if you would accompany him. You would spend a few days out in the wilderness, training your Pokémon by day and sleeping under the stars at night. Other times, he preferred to train on his own. You were understanding and let him do as he pleased, telling him to stay safe as you said your goodbyes.

It had almost been a week since you'd last seen him. It had also been a while since you texted him. You briefly wondered if he was alright. You shook your head, trying to clear your mind of any nasty thoughts. If something was wrong, he would have notified you straight away. He was fine he was probably busy training his Silvally and the rest of his team. But you couldn’t shake the bad thoughts that plagued you. Perhaps you would send him a text before bed, just to make sure he was alright. 

Cosmog gently giggled when it heard Gladion's name. It floated closer to you, circling around your head as it chirped merrily. You smiled softly as you held out your hands, allowing the little cloud to rest in the palm of your hands. Its gaseous body tickled your skin and left you feeling tingly as goosebumps erupted over your arms. You weren't sure if you'd ever get used to touching such an otherworldly Pokémon. 

"Do you miss Gladion?" you asked.

Cosmog's eyes sparkled as it made a noise of confirmation. Your Cosmog was just as fond of Gladion as it was of you. It enjoyed being around the blond edge lord and loved to play games with him. Its favourite pastime was playing hide and seek with his Z-ring. Well, only Cosmog seemed to have fun with that game but no matter how many times you told it to stop playing silly buggers, it would continue and laugh happily when Gladion would chase it around attempting to catch it. You let a loud sigh push past your lips as you stared into Cosmog's innocent eyes with a small smile.

"I miss him too" you mumbled.

Cosmog gave you a giddy smile as its body started to glow with a bright light. You blinked rapidly with surprise and before you realised what was going on, everything around you suddenly shifted. You barely had time to scream as Cosmog used its teleporting powers to whisk you away. Cosmog teleported both of you in an instance, taking you far away from the confines of your bathroom. 

You squealed in surprise as you were suddenly dropped into warm, soapy water. Water spilled over the rim of the tub, splashing onto the floor from the sudden disturbance. The water almost scolded your skin as your backside hit the bottom of the bathtub with a loud thud. You hissed in pain as Cosmog was jostled from your grip. Your eyes were clenched shut tightly as it felt like the world was spinning. Cosmog giggled softly as it landed on top of your head. You rubbed your sore skin as your eyes cracked open and you scowled at the Pokémon perched on your head.

It was quite sad that this was a regular occurrence. Cosmog loved to whisk you both away and take you to different places on a whim. Where the hell had it teleported you this time? You heard your name called and your attention snapped forward. Your eyes widened in surprise at the person you saw sitting across from you in the tub.

"Gladion?!" you exclaimed.

He stared back at you with wide eyes of disbelief, his mouth agape as his jaw slowly became unhinged. A dark flush erupted over his cheeks, the heat burning all the way to the tips of his ears. He pulled his legs closer to his chest but you didn't see it because of all the bubbles hiding most of his body from view. Your brain suddenly kicked over and your skin exploded with heat. You were both naked together in a bath tub. You were quick to wrap your arms around your body, hoping that you could try and save some of your dignity.

"What are you doing here?!" Gladion yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" you screamed back. 

"How did you get in here?!"

He refused to look at you, his eyes darting around the room as his brain started to overheat. If you looked close enough you could see steam coming out of his ears. Cosmog laughed merrily at the situation and you were snapped out of your stupor as your focus narrowed on the little Pokémon.

"Cosmog" you hissed.

You tried to grab it but it drifted away from your grip, floating just out of reach as it continued to laugh. It flew over to Gladion with a smile plastered across its face. Gladion blinked in surprise, his eyes drifting over to you before going back to the Cosmog smiling in his face. It was easy for him to put two and two together and he realised that Cosmog must have teleported you both here.

"Hey Cosmog" he greeted.

Cosmog made a noise of delight as it rubbed its gaseous body against his cheek. Gladion couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped him as the Pokémon tickled his skin. The sight made your heart melt and for a brief moment you completely forgot about the situation you had landed yourself in. Cosmog continued to float around Gladion's head in lazy circles singing happily. It stopped when it drifted a little too close to the other Pokémon that was in the bathroom. 

Silvally was lying next to the bath tub, curled up on its side. Its legs were wet from the water that had spilled from the tub but it hardly noticed as its gaze was focused solely on Cosmog. It growled low in its throat, warning the small Pokémon to back away from it. Cosmog shrieked loudly and quickly scampered away from Silvally, flying straight into your arms. It was enough to jolt you out of your stupor and you hold onto Cosmog tightly. You turn it around so it was facing you. When it sees your face it smiles again, completely forgetting about the Silvally that was glaring daggers at it.

"Cosmog, take us back right now" you demanded. 

Cosmog laughed in response as it wriggled excitedly in your hold. You keep your grip firm and refuse to let go as it bounced happily in your arms.

"Cosmog please!" you begged.

Cosmog stopped laughing as it tilted its head to the side. You let out a sigh, hoping that it finally understood your plight. It suddenly let out a big yawn as its eyes started to droop. Your eyes widened in horror as it started to fall asleep.

"Oh no, you can't fall asleep now" you muttered frantically.

The teleporting had drained it of energy and now it was tired. Its eyes slipped closed as it was consumed by its fatigue, easily drifting off to sleep. You gently shake your Pokémon, hoping that you could wake it back up.

"Cosmog...Cosmog!" you called.

There was no response as it snoozed soundly in your arms, its mouth open wide as it breathed heavily. It was no use. It was out like a light. You hang your head in defeat, your shoulders slumping as you slip further into the tub. What were you supposed to do now? How the hell were you supposed to get out of the mess you were thrown in to?

Your skin was burning with embarrassment, your stomach twisting and knotting with shame. You fell silent, stewing with your thoughts. How were you supposed to even begin to apologise for this disaster? You really hadn’t meant for something like this to happen. You never would have imagined that something as outrageous as this would even occur. You felt like it was your fault. If you hadn’t of been thinking about Gladion and moping about him, Cosmog wouldn’t have done this. You swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to lick your dry lips. You didn’t dare to look Gladion in the eye as you stared at the bubbles surrounding you.

"I'm sorry Gladion. This is my fault" you explained. "I was thinking about you and Cosmog must have sensed it and ended up teleporting us here. I’m really sorry."

Gladion had already figured out that this was Cosmog’s doing. He wasn’t mad about it. It had just been surprising. The last thing he had been expecting was for you to suddenly teleport to him while he had been bathing. And it was obvious you had been bathing as well considering your…lack of clothes.

Gladion shook his head, ruffling the water out of his hair. He offered you a small smile, his blush finally starting to recede as he regained some of his composure.

"It's alright. It's not your fault" he replied.

Your eyes widened as your head whipped up. You met his emerald stare as you leaned forward slightly, your brow pinched together.

"Don't say that. You know it is" you said.

Gladion shook his head again and opened his mouth to respond but you quickly cut him off.

"I'm really sorry for barging in like this. I'll get out and leave."

You moved, intent on standing and getting out of the tub. Gladion’s eyes widened as he held out his hands, waving around his arms to grab your attention.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

You stopped moving, turning back to him and giving him a curious look. He bristled at your stare and continued to talk, trying his best to fight the heat rising to his cheeks again.

"You've got no change of clothes and you're stuck without your Pokémon."

You chewed your lip. He was right, you really hadn’t thought that far ahead. You were naked in here; did you really think about walking back to your place in a towel? Not only that, your house wasn’t exactly in walking distance to Gladion’s family estate. Sure, it was quick on your ride Pokémon but all your partners were currently tucked away in the safety of their balls back at your house. You could see Gladion’s logic and you slowly started to sink back into the tub, cradling your Cosmog against your chest.

"You can stay, it's alright" Gladion continued. "It's not like we've haven't…" He trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly as his cheeks turned pink. "We've seen each other naked before."

Your cheeks feel warm as you nod your head. "Yeah, you're right."

Gladion shifted in his spot, his emerald eyes flitting about nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He paused, trying to pick the right words out of his brain before he started speaking again.

"Besides it’s not all bad. I was going to contact you as soon as I got back. I wanted to see you. But I wasn't expecting you to drop in like this."

You chuckled softly. "You can thank Cosmog for that."

It was nice that your boyfriend seemed pretty chill about the whole situation. You really wouldn’t have blamed him if he kicked your naked butt out of the room, considering you had interrupted a private moment. Gladion scooted an inch forward and held out his hands. He gestured to the bundle of joy that continued to sleep peacefully in your arms. 

"May I?"

You nod and allow Gladion to carefully take Cosmog out of your arms. He grabbed a small container from the rim of the bath tub, taking all the shampoo and conditioner bottles out of it. He placed Cosmog on it and let it float around on top of the water. You giggled softly at the sight of your Pokémon drifting around the tub, the rocking motion keeping it fast asleep. It was blissfully unaware as it had pleasant dreams. 

You make yourself comfortable in the bath tub, sinking further into the warm soapy waters. This tub was big enough for both of you to sit on either side comfortably without touching or bumping against each other. It made you feel a little bit better about the situation. Only a little. You scoop some of the bubbles into your hands and gently blow, scattering the pile you had gathered. You never would have thought Gladion would like bubble baths. You keep your lips sewn tightly shut about it. You think you’ve both had enough embarrassment for one night.

You noticed movement out of the corner of your eye as Silvally crawled closer to you on your side of the tub. It crawled to you on its belly, its fanned tail swishing side to side as it settled next to you. You smiled as it bumped its nose against your shoulder.

"Hello Silvally" you greeted.

The large Pokémon cooed its own greeting to you as it gently nipped at your hair. You giggled softly as it rubbed its head against your face, pushing you a little further down into the water. You card your fingers through its fur as you pet it, making Silvally croon as you scratched it under the chin. Gladion smiled at the sight of his Pokémon being loving towards you. Silvally could be very fickle with who it showed affection to but it had taken a shine to you quite quickly since your first encounter. You squealed when Silvally’s tongue darted out to lick your cheek, leaving behind a thin trail of saliva.

"I missed you too" you chuckled.

You gently bump its nose as your eyes flicked over to Gladion. You smiled warmly, causing his heart to flutter wildly inside his chest.

"Both of you."

Gladion's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. Silvally crooned again as it bumped its head against your arm. It accidentally brushed your bruise and you hiss loudly in discomfort. Both Silvally and Gladion hear the distressed noise. Gladion’s brow furrowed deeply and without hesitation he moved closer to you, gently bumping Cosmog’s tub out of the way as he crawled across the tub.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

You nodded, trying not to wince when Silvally poked your arm again.

"I’m fine."

Gladion can see straight through your little white lie, a stern look briefly crossing his features. He gently grabbed your bicep, pulling it closer for inspection. Silvally’s nostrils flare as it sniffs your arm, warbling gently as it licks your wound. You gently pet its muzzle as Gladion pokes and prods your skin with his thumb. His eyes flicked back to your face when you flinched, trying to pull your arm from his grip out of reflex.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"It stings a little" you admitted.

Gladion lets out a relieved sigh, his shoulders slumping as the tension leaves his shoulders.

"You should be more careful" he chided.

You waved your hand in the air. "It’s just a little bump. Seriously I’m fine."

Gladion’s lips pulled into a small frown, his gaze lingering on your bruise.

"At least let me put some ointment on it" he said.

You rolled your eyes playfully. "You’re just as bad as my mum."

His scowl deepened as he glared lightly at you. Silvally grunted, mirroring his Master’s expression as he scowled down at you.

"Not you too" you whined.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Fine. If you really want to, I can put some on after we get out of the bath."

His lips twitched as a small smile replaced his frown, his features softening. Silvally went back to preening your hair, warbling softly and filling the room with its singing. Gladion sat back down just as Cosmog’s tub floated by him again. He gently grabbed it, using his fingers to rock it as Cosmog snored loudly in its sleep. It was silent for a long moment as Gladion stared absentmindedly in your direction.

"Why don't you stay the night?" he suggested. 

You gave him an incredulous look, briefly pausing in your ministrations. Silvally made a small noise in the back of its throat, urging you to continue. You start carding your fingers through its silky coat as you ponder what Gladion had said.

"Really? Are you sure?" you asked.

Gladion shrugged as he idly scratched his cheek. 

"I don't see why not. You're already here."

Your brow furrowed. There had to be something more to it than that. Sure, Cosmog had dumped you both here but that seemed like a weak reason for you to simply just stay here. You knew there was something else on his mind and you gently tried to coax it out of him

"And?" you pressed.

Gladion briefly averted his gaze, his long bangs obscuring his eyes. "And I really don't want you to go" he admitted.

You beamed happily at him. "I'd love to stay!"

Gladion’s gaze travelled back to you and he couldn’t stop the small smile that lit up his face. You hummed in thought as you scratched Silvally’s chin, a content purr rumbling up its throat.

"But I'll have to use your phone. I need to tell Mum where am I" you added. "And ask her to bring a few things."

"That can be arranged."

You sat back in the tub and let yourself relax. You both soaked in the tub for a while, striking up casual conversation. You only considered getting out when your skin started to prune. Your Cosmog was still sleeping soundly and didn’t stir once, not even when you tucked it into a nice, warm bed. You let Gladion take care of your bruise, though you still complained that he was fussing over something so small. In retaliation he flicked your nose and that had stung worse than the ointment he applied to your skin.

Later that evening you contacted your Mum to tell her what had happened. She had laughed so hard at the situation she started crying. Gladion thought she was dying on the other end of the phone as you held it at arm’s length, waiting for her to calm down so you could continue. After another moment you let out an irritated sigh and brought the phone back to your face.

"Mum, can you bring my stuff or not?!" you snapped.

"Yes of course" she replied, still trying to stifle her laughter. "I have to be there when Lusamine hears about it."

Your cheeks erupted with heat. "MUM!"


End file.
